la 3º victima del APTX4869
by MariaSelene
Summary: Eli encuentra algo extraño en su puerta..las cosas se complican


La 3º víctima del APTX 4869

Elisabeth Kudo caminaba hacia su casa después de un duro día de clases. La profesora Jodie se había enterado de que hablaba siete idiomas y tuvo que hacer una demostración delante de toda la clase de Inglés, Francés, Español, Alemán, Italiano, Chino y Japonés, estaba agotada…mezclar tantos idiomas en menos de media hora era realmente agotador…y encima estaba el imbécil de Eichi Kinomoto…ohhh ese chico la ponía hitérica…era un creido, un idiota…un arghhhhhhhhh!

ohhhhhhhhhhhhh como le odio! ¬¬ odio su sonrisa audaz y su manera de meterse conmigo, Kudo esto, Kudo lo otro…y encima todo el mundo dice que se parece a mi hermano…òó me tienen hartaaaaaaaaaa! Y lo peor de todo es que Ran y Sonoko no paran de decir que es un chico muy bueno y muy simpático…¬¬ ñiiiiiiiii que rabia! Uh? Qué es eso? –Eli se quedó parada, enfrente del portón de su casa en el suelo había algo tirado. Eli se acercó a ver qué era y lo que vio le dejó sin habla, era un niño, aproximadamente de 6 o 7 años, y estaba en pésimas condiciones.

Oye niño te encuentras bien? –dijo ella cogiéndole en brazos

No soy un niño…tengo 17 años…

Que?

Agencia de detectives Mouri.

Riiiiiiiiiiing…..riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Moshi moshi? Eli! Qué ya se te pasó el enfado con Eichi?...si claro ahora va hacia allí….hasta luego! –Ran colgó el teléfono

Ran-neechan, era Nene-chan?

Si, me ha dicho que vayas a su casa, dice que se ha comprado un libro nuevo de misterio y que te lo quiere enseñar…

Vale! Me voy hasta luego! –Conan salió de la casa, un poco pensativo, normalmente cuando Eli se compraba un libro de misterio, primero se lo leía ella y después le contaba toda la trama para que él intentase adivinar quién era el culpable. Pensando estaba cuando llegó por fin al portón de su casa.

Conan por aquí –gritó Haibara, el chico fue a casa de Agasa donde Haibara le llamaba

Qué pasa? Has encontrado el antídoto? No puede ser, si hoy has venido a clase…- ambos entraron en la casa

No es eso…Kudo se nos ha incrementado el problema…tu hermana ha encontrado una sorpresita en el portón de vuestra casa…

Quee? Los hombres de negro? Qué pasó Ai dime!

Miralo tu mismo –dijo ella señalando hacia un sofá, allí estaba el profesor Agasa llevando un té, y Eli estaba sentada en el sofá, a su lado había un bulto tumbado, Conan se acercó, a lo que parecía un niño con el pelo largo, medio inconsciente y echo polvo.

Ohhh Shinichi, menos mal que has venido…

Quien es ese?

Eso quiero saber…estaba en el portón de la casa tumbado en el suelo, cubierto de arañazos, moratones y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cuando le pregunté niño te encuentras bien…lo unico que me dijo antes de perder el conocimiento es que no era un niño…que tenia 17 años…- Conan se sorprendió y miró al niño, aproximadamente 7 años, el pelo largo y liso…

Es posible –dijo Ai- que nos encontremos con la 3º victima de mi veneno…hay que esperar que despierte y nos cuente qué le ha pasado y quién es…

Si…oh…mirad parece que ya reacciona…te encuentras bien?

S, si….do, donde estoy?

En casa del profesor Hiroshi Agasa…yo te he encontrado en el portón de mi casa, soy Elisabeth Kudo…

Kudo?...ya recuerdo…busco a Shinichi Kudo…necesito su ayuda…

Para qué quieres la ayuda de Shinichi…quién eres tu?

Me llamo Yuichi Takano, tengo 17 años, y soy informático….hace un par de días, me metí en la base de datos de una organización terrorista…in, intenté hacerles chantaje, tenía muchos datos…pero…cuando me encontré con ellos, me dio mala espina, eran dos tipos, vestidos completamente de negro, uno más alto y delgado y el otro gordo, con ojos tan fríos como el hielo…intenté llevar a cabo mi chantaje…pero una mujer me atacó por detrás pegándome un golpe en la cabeza y me dejaron medio inconsciente, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me dieron a tomar una pastilla y después mucho dolor…pensé que me moría…cuando desperté me di cuenta que la ropa me estaba grande y me dolía todo el cuerpo…tarde un poquito en darme cuenta que había encogido… por eso fui en busca de Shinichi Kudo,…su nombre era el unico que estaba desaparecido en su lista…así que pensé que tal vez a él le había pasado lo mismo que a mi….pero cuando llegué a su casa…no llegaba al timbre…y me desmayé…

Sabes el nombre de alguno de esos tipos…?

Solo escuché el de la mujer…Vermouth….- Conan y Eli se asombraron, mientras Ai comenzó a temblar…

Vermouth…la conoces? –le preguntó Eli a Conan, este asintió con la cabeza, y miró a Haibara de reojo, la pobre temblaba- ya veo…como podemos saber que lo que dices es cierto?

Puedes llamar a la residencia de estudiante Michihuara, allí es donde vivo, te corroborarán quién soy….yo he sido sincero…no sabes como me siento…

Si que lo sabemos…-dijo Conan- yo soy Shinichi Kudo

Que? A ti también te han encogido? –Conan asintió y le contó su historia y la de Ai cuando el profesor Agasa se cercioró de que el niño decía la verdad llamando a aquella residencia, el chico abría los ojos de par en par, de Conan a Ai y de esta al chico- vaya…no sabía que ese grupo estuviese tan organizado y fuese tan peligroso…y yo intentando hacerles chantaje…menudo imbécil estoy hecho…

Pues si, solo a un idiota se le ocurriría enfrentarse a ellos…

¬¬ me llamas idiota Haibara? –preguntó Conan molesto, la chica le miró sorprendida y se sonrojó

no, solo que…bah! Déjalo..ahora hay que arreglar tu nueva identidad…

nueva identidad?

Claro –dijo la pequeña- ahora ya no puedes seguir siendo Yuichi Takano, hay que buscarte una nueva identidad y tendrás que vivir otra vida para que la organización no te encuentre…

Ohh…genial…

Oye Yuichi, quiero decir Takano, hay alguien a quien tengas que llamar, padres…?

Puedes llamarme Yuichi, no, mi padre me abandonó cuando era niño y mi madre murió hace un par de años…estoy solo.

Lo siento –dijo Eli

No pasa nada oye, puedo llamarte Elisabeth, es que tu nombre me gusta mucho

Claro

¬¬ bueno…cuando terminéis con esas presentaciones –dijo Conan algo molesto por la migas que estaba haciendo ese chico con su hermanita- hay que buscarle un nombre…-todos se pusieron a pensar.

Kudo, vosotros que nombre elegisteis? –preguntó el chico

Conan Edogawa y ella Ai Haibara…ambos son de escritores de detectives o detectives en si…

Vaya…

YA SE! tengo el nombre! –dijo Eli muy contenta- qué te parece Kai?

Kai? –repitió Conan arqueando una ceja- es un nombre un poco extraño no creees?

Conan también es muy extraño…-dijo ella mirando de reojo- mucho más que Kai!

Pero de donde lo has sacado? –volvió a preguntar

De un libro que leí ayer…qué pasa? –los dos comenzaron a discutir, Haibara se echó una mano a la cara medio desesperada, no había nada peor que ver a dos detectives discutiendo por una niñería…

A, a mi me gusta mucho –contestó el niño con una sonrisa, Eli lanzó una mirada triunfadora a su hermano- ahora solo falta el apellido…

Tashibana! Kai Tashibana! Queda genial!

Tashibana…ey! No está mal! Me gusta…Eli tienes una gran imaginación

A que si? ahora hay que llamar al colegio para matricularte en la clase de Shinichi…

Al, al colegio? –dijo él con cara de asco- no me digas que tengo que volver a la primaria?

Por supuesto –dijo Agasa- no sería normal que un niño de 7 años no fuese a la escuela…voy a llamar…y tenemos que buscarte casa donde vivir…

Con Ran y conmigo imposible –dijo Conan- bastante tiene con mantenernos a Kogoro y a mi como para darle otro problema…

Mi casa es muy grande…

No –dijo Ai- sería muy sospechoso que en la mansión de los Kudo viviese un niño contigo…podrían pensar que es Kudo…solo nos queda…

Profesor Agasa, Kai debe quedarse contigo…

Queee? No puedo…con Ai ya tengo suficiente…

Vamos profesor que cuidar de ellos no es como cuidar a Genta, Ayumi y Mitsushiko, ellos tienen 17 años recuerdalo…

Esta bien…y que parentesco le pongo ahora al chico?

Soy…un alumno de intercambio!es buena idea verad?

Pues si…

Entonces decidido, Kai Tashibana alumno de intercambio!

Elisabeth…puedo pedirte un favor?

Si claro

Sabes cortar el pelo? –Eli se sorprendió y miró la bonita mata de pelo castaño del muchacho

Quieres que te lo corte?

Si…igual que Kudo oculta su identidad tras las gafas, a mi nadie me reconocerá si me corto el pelo…todos los que me conocen en Japón me han visto siempre con el pelo largo…por favor…

Está bien, Shiho tráeme unas tijeras y una toalla, Yuichi tú siéntate aquí…-el chico se sentó

Se llama Shiho? –Eli asintió- se llama igual que mi madre…

Oye Nene-chan…realmente sabes cortar el pelo? –Preguntó Conan mirándola de reojo

Por supuesto que si Shinichi! ¬¬ dudas de mi palabra?

No…pero no me gustaría ser el…en tus manos…

Claro…pero si te dejas en manos de Ran no? –dijo ella picaronamente

Oe, oe ¬¬ déjame tranquilo…

Quién es Ran?

Su novia, ahora está viviendo con ella y con su padre…-dijo Eli riendo mientras Conan se ponía rojo y comenzaba a echar humo por las orejas- incluso se ha bañado con ella…

Ô.ô en serio? Vives con tu novia, y ella lo sabe?

NO ES MI NOVIAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritó Conan encendido como un semáforo- y no ella no lo sabe, así que chitón!

Entendido…U –entonces susurró a Eli al oído- es así de agresivo siempre o solo cuando se trata de su chica…

Shhh que no te escuche…los detectives suelen reaccionar asi ante las circunstancias que no saben controlar…

Tu también?

Ein? Yo?

Ahora que me acuerdo…-dijo Conan volviéndose- cuando llamaste a la oficina, Ran dijo algo sobre un tal Eichi…quién es? –dijo con una pirada perspicaz. A Eli se le cambió el semblante por una mirada seria.

Es un chico imbécil de la clase de al lado…un estúpido que no hace más que incordiarme…

Seguro que es solo eso…- dijo Conan con una sonrisita- a ver si te va a pasar como Hattori y Toyama…

DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS SHINICHI! –Dijo Eli con la cara de un demonio- bueno…ya estás Kai, esta es tu nueva imagen –El chico se dio la vuelta, parecía otro, no tenía nada que ver con el chico de antes, Eli le había cortado el pelo dejándole un gracioso flequillo que combinaba muy bien con los ojos grises del chico. Ai se sonrojó levemente, ese corte le favorecía mucho.

Wooo –dijo Kai alucinado- si no parezco yo…eres una peluquera excelente Eli –dijo mientras no paraba de mirarse.

Sabes Yuichi…me gustaría saber cómo eras antes de encoger…

Yo? No era nada del otro mundo de verdad…

Venga ya! Seguro que tenías novia!

Que va que va! –dijo él sonrojado- oye y a esa qué le pasa –dijo señalando a Ai, que se había marchado al sótano

Es un poco fría pero es muy buena persona…cuando se deja conocer…

Ya veo…-dijo él mientras miraba como Haibara bajaba las escaleras.

Después de arreglar todos los papeles y la matrícula, decidieron ir a los grandes almacenes, a comprarle ropa a Kai, al que le prestaron ropa de Conan que había en casa del profesor. Compraron todo lo que pudieron, y Kai no hacía más que repetirles una y otra vez que si iban a su residencia les pagaría los gastos de su ropa. Después de mucho discutir cedieron ir a la residencia, no era demasiado grande, pero si tenía mucho prestigio, según les contó el chico allí solían vivir los alumnos modelos o superdotados, el había entrado porque era un genio con la informática. Al llegar a la recepción el recepcionista les preguntó su motivo de visita.

s, soy amiga de Yuichi Takano, él se va ausentar por un largo tiempo y vengo a recoger algunas de sus pertenencias –dijo Elisabeth

aquí tienen las llaves, a su servicio señorita –dijo el anciano, "viejo verde –pensó Conan- donde estaría mirando, porque a la cara no era…¬¬" Kai les guió hasta su habitación.

Wauuu para ser la habitación de un chico está muy ordenada!

Gracias es que no me puedo concentrar si tengo cosas por medio…

Entonces no podrías entrar en mi habitación, la tengo llena de libros, archivos de periódicos y millones de apuntes –Conan puso cara de sorpresa- intento hacer un archivo donde guardar todos los casos realizados por mi hermano, y por mi…así se va aprendiendo, así que soy un poco desordenada

Bueno…siendo detective tampoco tendrás mucho tiempo no? Ahh mira, ya lo tengo todo…un momento…no lo encuentro…ahhh está aquí –dijo señalando un disquete- es la copia de seguridad de mi PC, por si me han borrado el disco duro…aunque me temo que lo que hackeé se lo llevaron ellos…

Bueno…-dijo Haibara- si lo hakeaste una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo no?

Pues claro, bien esto ya está…ya podemos irnos –iban a salir cuando Eli se paró en seco.

Ahora que me fijo…no hay ninguna foto tuya…

No…no me gusta mucho…bueno…digamos que no me gusta hacerme fotos…ves esa foto? Eran mi padre y mi madre, es la unica foto que tengo de ellos…

Tu madre era muy guapa…-dijo el profesor

Si…bueno venga vámonos –dijo cogiendo la foto y metiéndola en la mochila. Cuando salieron una chica y un chico venían de frente hacia ellos, iban hablando- Kaoru…-susurró Kai muy alegre

Oye Kaoru, donde anda Takano? –preguntó el chico que iba con ella

Yuichi? Ni lo se ni me importa…ha desaparecido…se fue a no se donde el otro día y no le he vuelto a ver…

Y no estás preocupada por él?

Yo? Preocupada por ese? Qué va es mas estoy mucho mejor sin ese palurdo…estaba harta de él…

Harta? Creí que os gustábais…-dijo él ilusionado

No seas idiota! Quién podría enamorarse de ese maniático de los ordenadores…desde que él desapareció soy mas feliz…además –dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico- ahora puedo estar contigo…mi vida…-y dicho esto se dieron un largo y profundo beso. Enfrente de ellos sin podérselo creer estaba Kai, su expresión era la misma como si hubiese visto un fantasma y sus ojos se comenzaron a poner vidriosos.

Yuichi…-susurró Eli mirando al pequeño destrozado ante esa confesión.

Quienes sois vosotros? –preguntó la chica de antes. Elisabeth la miró sorprendida, y después miró al pequeño que miraba al suelo.

Soy…Akane Tsukiyama…soy…la novia de Yuichi, y he venido a recoger unas cosas suyas…

Queeeeeeeeeee? –preguntó sorprendida la chica mirando a Eli de arriba abajo- no puede ser…Yuichi no tenía novia! Estaba colgadito por mi!

Perdona…y…quién eres tu? –preguntó Eli con cara inocente. Kai se quedó mirándola, lo estaba haciendo por él…lo había entendido y le estaba ayudando, por que?

Queee? Soy Kaoru Minasawa, nunca te ha hablado Yuichi de mi?

Lo siento…pero no…

Y…y donde va Yuichi? Por qué te llevas sus cosas?

Se viene a vivir conmigo al extranjero, consiguió una beca por sus estudios de informática y nos vamos a ir juntos…lo siento pero tengo que irme…-dijo Eli muy confiada

Y estos niños y este hombre? –preguntó el chico

Son mis hermanitos y este hombre es mi abuelo, han venido a ayudarme a recoger sus cosas…ah por cierto Minasawa, quieres darle algún mensaje a Yuichi de tu parte? –la chica se había quedado traumatizada

Durante toda mi vida…he pensado que ese imbécil bebía los vientos por mi…y ahora resulta que estaba saliendo contigo…dile a Yuichi…que es más imbécil de lo que creía por salir contigo y no conmigo, la chica más guapa de la residencia.

Bueno –dijo Eli- recuerda que no es oro todo lo que reluce, puedes ser muy hermosa…pero por dentro…eres un trozo de plomo negro…nos vemos bonita –y diciendo esto Eli comenzó a caminar dejando a la otra chica con un palmo de narices.

Gracias –susurró Kai- muchas gracias…por lo que has hecho…no tenías por qué hacerlo…

Lo he hecho por que me ha salido del corazón –dijo ella muy seria- no soporto que jueguen con los sentimientos de otras personas, si vas a desaparecer por un tiempo, no quería que pareciese que te dejas vencer por esa hipócrita…yo…debo pedirte disculpas…tal vez no debí hacerlo…

No…te lo agradezco de veras Eli…de no ser por lo que has dicho…no se lo que podría haber hecho…

Bueno…para eso estamos los amigos no? –dijo ella sonriendo y mirándole con dulzura, como respuesta Kai se puso colorado, había que reconocerlo, Eli era muy guapa y encima tenía un gran corazón.

Tiroriro…tiroriro…tirorirori…

Ups mi movil –dijo Eli- moshi moshi? Ah hola!qué? donde? Ok es seguida estoy allí.

Quién era Nene-chan?

Era Ran…Conan tenemos un caso, un asesinato –Conan entrecerró los ojos y se dirigieron al lugar del crimen en el coche del profesor Agasa.

Cuando llegaron allí Ran les esperaba en la puerta. Después de convencer a los guardias consiguieron entrar dentro allí ya estaban Mouri, Takagi, Sato y Megure.

aahhhh ya has llegado! –dijo Mouri casi saltando de alegría- ven a verlo es un caso complicado…y quiero que aprendas…

claro..veamos –Eli se acercó al cuerpo- varón 65 años, puñalada en el pecho…por como está la habitación todo indica que es…

Un robo! –dijo Mouri- esta claro que esto es un robo, el ladrón llegó y el Sr. Michiwara le descubrió y el ladrón le apuñaló

Eso parece –murmuró Eli mientras una vez más distraía a los inspectores para que dejasen a Conan fisgonear tranquilo. Inspeccionaba aquí y allá, la cartera a la que le faltaba el dinero y las tarjetas de crédito, efectivamente parecía un robo…pero algo no cuadraba…la posición del cuerpo, si como decían el ladrón entró por la ventana como aseguraba el inspector Megure, para que lo apuñalasen en el pecho de esa manera el agresor debía haber entrado por la puerta…además…esos vasos de wisky…había algo extraño aquí….examinó con más atención los vasos, uno de ellos tenía carmín rosa…la victima estaba acompañada…en el momento de su muerte.

Kudo estas bien? –Conan se volvió, Kogoro sostenía a Eli que parecía floja, se acercó corriendo.

Nene-chan! Estás bien? –preguntó Conan, Ai y Kai se acercaron también preocupados

Si...solo me he mareado un poco…el olor es muy fuerte…

Claro –dijo el inspector Megure- no estás acostumbrada al olor de un cadáver….

No…no es eso…es este olor…este perfume tan intenso que rodea toda la habitación y el cadáver…cof…cof -Eli comenzó a toser…realmente estaba mareada…

Ven Eli, -dijo Ran- salgamos fuera que te de el aire…

Ok…Conan te quedas tu aquí?

NO! Yo me voy contigo….-dijo agarrándole la mano. Ese gesto no solo sorprendió a Eli, sino a Ran y a Haibara también. Salieron fuera, Eli parecía recuperarse del mareo- como te encuentras?

Mucho mejor…odio ese tipo de perfume…me marea…

A Shinichi le pasaba igual…

Es que los dos le tenemos ese tipo de fobia…una vez una tipa con un perfume así de fuerte nos encerró en su casa por una trastada que no habíamos hecho nosotros…desde entonces no he podido soportar ese olor…pero una cosa si que me ha dejado claro…

La victima tenía una acompañante femenina en el momento en el que el asesino entró en la sala…

Si…me da en la nariz que el asesino no llegó allí precisamente con intención de matar….pero…que vio algo que le hizo cambiar de opinión…

Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Kai

Sencillo, el vaso de wisky con carmín de labios, que además estaba medio lleno…

Lo que nos lleva a pensar que estando con su acompañante, alguien conocido entró en el apartamento, señal de que no haya muestras de lucha, y allí algo pasó que llevó al asesino a matar a la víctima…

Conan! –exclamó Ran sorprendida- pero qué dices?

Es lo que me ha explicado Nene-chan hace un rato! –Ran sonrió y Eli miró a Conan con una advertencia, entonces escucharon voces

Vamos Eichi-chan, no seas tan arisco…

No soy arisco mamá!solo que tengo 17 años, casi 18 y aun me tratas como si tuviese 5 ¬¬ y delante de la gente…es humillante…

Vaya que ha pasado aquí por qué hay tanta gente?

Ran-chan! Kudo! Qué demonios hacéis aquí? –Eli suspiró

Ya decía yo que la tarde iba demasiado bien –dijo con desgana- que demonios haces tú aquí Kinomoto?

No te creas que para mí es un placer verte Kudo, y por cierto este es mi edificio….

Bueno pues aquí se ha cometido un asesinato…-dijo ella con frialdad

Un asesinato? –dijo la madre de Kinomoto- dios mío a quién han matado?

Al señor Michiwara del 3ºB…

Dios Michiwara? Pero si es nuestro vecino de abajo! Que desastre cómo le han matado?

Ha sido apuñalado…-la mujer se echó las manos a la boca

Quién ha sido? –preguntó el chico mirando a Eli a los ojos, ella se inquietó un poco, ese niñato era el unico que le aguantaba mas de tres segundos la mirada.

Eso es lo que intento averiguar listillo ¬¬ -dijo ella con burla

Eichi cielo por qué no me presentas a tus amiguitos?

Ahh pues esta de aquí es Ran Mouri es la hija del famoso detective Mouri!

Ahhh la karateka…Eichi me ha hablado mucho de ti…dice que eres muy fuerte y muy inteligente…además de muy linda

Gracias -dijo ella sonrojada

Y esta borde de aquí ¬¬ es la aprendiza de detective Elisabeth Kudo…-Eli le dirigió una mirada de odio que se correspondió con una mirada socarrona del chico. Ran tenía razón esos dos no se soportaban…

Ahhh así que esta es la famosa Elisabeth Kudo! Mi hijo me ha hablado maravillas de ti…dice que eres una detective estupenda…

MAMAAAAAAAAAA! –dijo él muy enfadado

Y estos niños?

Ahh –dijo Ran- este niño vive conmigo, se llama Conan Edogawa…

Hostias! Es clavadito a Kudo de pequeño…ya se por qué lo tienes en tu casa eh Ran?

Callate Eichi –dijo ella todo colorada, Conan miró de reojo al chico, a qué venían esas confianzas?- esta es Ai Haibara, una amiguita de Conan y este…oye a ti no te conozco…

Es Kai Tachibana –dijo Eli- es un alumno de intercambio, ahora vive con el profesor verdad?

Si si! Jajajajaja! –el profesor Agasa comenzó a reírse como un tonto mientras Eli, Conan, Ai y Kai lo miraban con una media sonrisa y el ceño fruncido.

Bueno…y se puede saber que hace la fantastica detective fuera de la escena del crimen? –dijo Kinomoto mirandola de soslayo.

Eli solo ha salido fuera por que se ha mareado…

Vaya que pasa Kudo? Ya deverías estar acostumbrada a ver cadáveres….

No es por eso imbécil! –gritó ella muy cabreada- es por el perfume…

Perfume? Te refieres a un perfume dulzón…muy fuerte?

Si …-dijo ella sorprendida- lo conoces?

Que si lo conozco? Cuando voy al instituto y bajo por el ascensor acabo empestado y mareado de ese mejunje…

Y sabes de quién es?

Si…de Mitsuo Sanaga…del 2º C…una tipa muy pomposa….- Conan y Eli se miraron, ya tenían a su primera sospechosa…

Vaya…qué curioso..tengo que decírselo a Mouri…por cierto Kinomoto –dijo Eli mirándole de reojo- tendrás que venir conmigo…

Queee? Y por qué yo?

Idiota tienes que reconocer si el perfume que hay en esa habitación es efectivamente de esa señora…..

Pero…

O es acaso…al nene le da miedo los muertos…-dijo ella suavemente

De eso nada Kudo! No voy a darte ese placer! –dijo mientras entraba en el edificio detrás de ella.

No se que le pasa a mi hijo…no suele portarse así de mal con nadie…

No se preocupe -sonrió Ran- Eli y Eichi se llevan mal desde que se conocieron, son incompatibles…verdad Conan? Conan? –pero Conan ya no estaba, seguramente había ido detrás de Eli…ese niño…no hace más que meterse en líos…se parece a uno que yo me sé….

Dime Ran-chan –preguntó la mujer- cómo es Eichi en la escuela?

A qué se refiere?

Bueno yo…ahh ya estáis aquí?

Si…el señorito se ha impresionado con el cadáver…-dijo Eli mirando hacia atrás, Kinomoto parecía estar un poco más pálido de lo normal

Por qué no me dejas tranquilo Kudo…

¬¬ has sido tu el que ha empezado con eso…en fin ya se lo hemos comunicado y la están buscando…me podría haber quedado pero el señorito se mareaba…

OLVIDAME! –dijo él de mal humor, cogió las bolsas de su madre y volvió a entrar en el edificio- voy a llevar las bolsas arriba, ahora bajo…

Este chico…desde la muerte de su hermana y lo de su padre no ha sido el mismo…

La muerte de su hermana? –preguntó Eli sorprendida, en ese momento Conan llegó hasta ellos.

Si…cuando era pequeño…tendría la edad de este niño –dijo señalando a Conan- su hermana Minako, era tres años mayor que él, cruzaron una calle pero un coche no frenó a tiempo, mi hija empujó a Eichi salvándole la vida, pero ella quedó bajo las ruedas del coche, Eichi siempre se culpó de aquello…mi Minako era la hija modelo, estupenda en todo, Eichi era todo lo contrario…era un gamberro…siempre se culpó de haber sobrevivido, y encima mi marido tampoco lo asumió nunca…y se suicidó…desde entonces Eichi no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, cada vez que una chica intenta acercarse a él o lo impresiona se comporta así…por eso te pregunté como era en clase Ran…

Puede estar tranquila…Eichi es un chico muy simpático, alegre, noble, amable y bueno- Eli ponía cara de incredulidad y Conan se iba poniendo celoso- en fin es un chico muy popular entre las chicas…además…que es muy guapo…

Rannnnnnnnnnn! –gritó Conan

Qué pasa? –preguntó la chica, Conan no dijo nada, pero estaba bastante furioso y encima ese caso se le resistía, miró a Ran de reojo, que estaba bastante confundida pero de inmediato volvió a hablar con la señora Kinomoto- en fin que no se preocupe, el es un alumno modelo en todas las materias, toca el piano, juega al futbol…solo que…

Rechaza a todas las chicas que le piden salir –Ran asintió- esto me tiene preocupada…y sobre todo…me preocupa que no me haya dicho que Elisabeth era tan guapa….

Ein?

Siempre habla de ti como alumna modelo y una detective increíble pero jamás me dijo como eras físicamente…

Pues eso me sorprende –dijo Ran- ya que con la única persona con la que discute es con Eli…aunque bueno…ella tampoco se queda atrás verdad Eli?

Déjame tranquila…él empieza siempre…no hace mas que meterse conmigo…

Como que tu no te metes conmigo…¬¬ -dijo Eichi, Eli se dio la vuelta mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Conan se quedó mirándoles, era muy curioso ver a su hermana discutiendo con aquel chico y perdiendo los nervios. Siempre tan calculadora, tan serena y ese chico la hacía perder los nervios… "no estaría mal tenerlo de cuñado…-pensó Conan riendo" Eli y Eichi discutieron un rato más en lo que Kai y Ai se acercaron a Conan.

Kudo –susurró Ai- tenéis un caso por resolver…

Ya lo se…pero no nos dejan pasar…

Conan…me acompañas dentro? Tengo un caso que resolver –dijo Eli con una sonrisa

Te vas a llevar al niño contigo? –se asombró Kinomoto

Si… a diferencia de otros este chico es difícil de impresionar…-entonces le sacó la lengua y se dirigió al edificio.

Grgrgrgr…Kudo….

Eichi –dijo su madre a modo de advertencia

Ha empezado ella! –dijo él con un reproche, Ran le miró durante un instante y luego a Eli…no lo entendía….por qué diantres se llevaban tan mal esos dos? Por qué no era entre ellos como eran con los demás?

Cuando Conan y Eli entraron ya estaba allí la señora Sanaga y el señor Sanaga, los dos parecían bastante alterados.

uhhh aquí me huele a infidelidad y venganza….

A mi también…

Quieres oir mi teoría? –dijo Eli

Suelta!

La victima estaba aquí citado con la señora Sanaga, con quien mantiene una aventura, el señor se entera y viene aquí, los dos hombres discuten y el señor Sanaga apuñala a la víctima y le dice a su mujer que se quede calladita…algún comentario?

No es mala tu teoría…pero se necesitan pruebas y además…

Si…

Algo no encaja en todo esto…hay un pequeño detalle que se nos escapa Nene-chan…

Conan y Eli rebuscaron por toda la habitación, Eli preguntó unos cuantos testimonios y Conan se acercó al cadáver, lo observó con detenimiento…qué era eso… "lo encontre!" pero…Conan miró al señor Sanaga, parecía muy asustado…débil, no parecía alguien que pudiese matar …sin embargo la señora Sanaga, tan delgada…con ese bison rosa…llena de maquillaje, fumando un cigarro con su boquilla, con ese asqueroso perfume y su mirada superficial…una bruja…Eli regresó a su lado, meneando la mano de un lado a otro, apartando el intenso perfume.

la señora Sanaga dice que estuvo aqui tomando unas copas con la victima, pero que después recibió una llamada y subió a su apartamento…

y el marido?

Dice que llegó hace poco…y que no pasó por la casa de la victima…

Uno de ellos miente…

Muy listo Shin…ya me di cuenta….

En serio? ¬¬ pensé que estabas pensando en los dos chicos que ha aparecido hoy…

Conan ca-lla-te…¬¬ y hazme el favor de centrarte en el caso…uy y esa marca en el arma?

Si ya la vi antes es curiosa no crees?

Pues si…oye…no es esto…-Eli y Conan se miraron y miraron a los sospechosos… "lo tenemos"

Bien –dijo Conan- comenzamos el espectáculo…preparada Nene-chan? –Eli asintió con una sonrisa, Conan sacó su reloj, apuntó y bingo! Directo al cuello de Kogoro. El detective dio un par de vueltas.

Ñiihihsihd –dijo mientras caía en el sofá, como un peso pesado poniendo su típica expresión de "Kogoro durmiente"

Como es posible..-murmuró Eli- que siempre caiga en sus sitio ¬¬?

Inspector Megure –dijo Conan con la voz de Kogoro, escondido detrás del sofá, Eli se adelantó un poco para ponerse junto a Mouri, a ella le tocaba la parte práctica- ya lo he descubierto…tengo al asesino…

Pero Mouri –dijo el Inspector Megure con expresión cansina- no habíamos quedado que el asesino era un ladrón…

Eso es lo que el asesino quiso hacernos creer…no es así señora Sanaga…

Quuuuuuuuuuuéeeeeeeeee? Pero qué está diciendo?

Está diciendo que usted es la asesina –dijo Eli sentándose en el brazo de la butaca, Ran, El profesor, Ai, Kai, Kinomoto y su madre entraron en la sala- y lo que es mejor…podemos demostrarlo por que el crimen perfecto….no existe…

Así es…mi teoría es la siguiente…usted mantenía una aventura con la víctima a escondidas de su marido, pero usted lo unico que quería es que la víctima firmase su testamento a su favor…

Pero –continuó Eli- la victima comenzó a sospechar de usted por algún motivo, y por eso se negó a nombrarla beneficiaria en su testamento hasta que usted no se divorciase de su actual marido…

Pero a usted no le interesaba ese divorcio, ya que el señor Sanaga tiene un alto puesto en la sociedad y la colmaba de lujos, así que ante la insistente negativa, emborrachó un poco a la víctima, tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y le apuñaló en el pecho…

Después robó el dinero de la cartera y las tarjetas de crédito y revolvió un poco la casa y después fue a subir a su apartamento pero se encontró con un pequeño problema…

Así es…su esposo estaba enfrente de la puerta y vio el cadáver… entonces le convenció de que cuando ella llego ya estaba el hombre así…pensando que si descubrían su relacion del primero que sospecharían sería de su marido…

Cosa que le venía como anillo al dedo, ya que su encarcelamiento la nombraría dueña de sus bienes, así que sin dudarlo engatusó a su marido para que testificara una coartada que no se pudiese sostener para que la policía le culpase del homicidio…todo iba a la perfección…borró las huellas que eran inapropiadas y mantuvo las que le convenían como por ejemplo, la marca de carmín de labios en el vaso de wisky que daría la idea de su aventura…lo calculó todo al detalle…todo…excepto un pequeño, minúsculo detalle….

Su perfume…-dijo Mouri- la casa entera estaba impregnadita de su perfume…en especial y fue algo que me sorprendió…en el cuchillo…el olor de su perfume era mucho más fuerte en el arma del crimen y cual fue mi sorpresa que al examinar el arma, debajo de la sangre…había pintura roja…mejor dicho…laca de uñas rojo…de la misma marca y color de la que usted usa…

Pero eso puede ser casualidad…el asesino pudo ser una mujer –gritó la señora Sanaga

Claro –dijo Eli con una sonrisa- eso es totalmente logico….también es casualidad señora Sanaga, que la marca que encontramos coincida perfectamente con el desgaste de pintura de su pulgar de la mano derecha? –la acusada se puso pálida y Eli sonrió, con la misma sonrisa que solía poner cuando resolvía un caso- no, no es casualidad, usted apuñaló a la víctima, y de la fuerza el mango del cuchillo le quitó la pintura de la uña del dedo pulgar, pero como el cuchillo se llenó de sangre…no era fácilmente visible a la vista con la sangre fresca…

Sin embargo…cuando se ha secado la sangre, es totalmente visible…

Esta bien…ESTA BIEN! Yo maté a Michiwara…necesitaba dinero…era una obsesión..cada vez quería más y más! Tienen que entenderme! Mi felicidad dependía de ese dinero!

No ha escuchado usted nunca –dijo Mouri- el dicho que dice "el dinero no da la felicidad…"

"pero corrompe corazones…" –terminó Eli, la mujer se desplomó en el suelo, fue arrestada, así como el marido de esta, acusado de interceder en la investigación. Eli se estiró un poco mientras Conan salía de detrás del sillón, la chica sonrió a su hermanito y ambos miraron a Kogoro que comenzaba a desesperezarse.

Estupendo Mouri –felicitó el inspector Megure- como siempre una deducción perfecta!

Ein? Por supuesto Jajajajjaajja –rió él- el famoso detective Kogoro Mouri siempre resuelve todos los casos por muy difíciles que sean jajjajajaajajajajaj

No se echa flores ni na –murmuró Conan.

Eli has estado estupenda! –dijo Ran- cada día pareces mucho más confiada…

En serio?

Por supuesto –rió Kogoro- mi alumna, mientras más sigas mis pasos mejorarás día tras día jajajajaaj

"pos entonces va apañada –pensó Conan"

vaya vaya…-Eli se volvió, allí estaba Kinomoto y su sonrisa se borró

vaya vaya k? –dijo con desprecio

para ser una chica no lo has hecho mal…

que diantres quieres decir con eso –Conan se asustó, se avecinaba tormenta…

quiero decir que para ser solo una adolescente que, prácticamente acaba de empezar a ser detective…lo has hecho bastante bien –dijo con una sonrisa, la cara de Eli pasó de la furia a la confusión.

Vaya…gracias…

Aun así no te vayas a creer ser lo suficientemente increíble como para llamarte a ti misma detective….yo te seguiré llamando la pequeña aficionada –Eli volvió a cabrearse

Iiiiiii………..BÉCIL! –dijo ella, y volvieron a discutir. A Conan esa escena le recordó a una de tantas peleas que tenían Hattori y Toyama, aunque su hermana y este chico no parecía que se tuviesen el más mínimo aprecio…Salieron del edificio y empezaron a despedirse.

Ran –dijo Eichi- mañana tenemos examen de Ingles no?

Si…pero es de repaso además tu no tienes problemas, hablas ingles desde pequeño no?

Si… pero tú tampoco tendras problemas, hablas muy bien –y le sonrió dulcemente, Conan y Eli les miraron de reojo y se miraron entre ellos, mal iba ese chaval…- y Eli tampoco, qué pasada 7 idiomas !

7 IDIOMAS! –dijeron Kai y Conan a la vez

Si -dijo Ran- ha dado una demostración en clase…era genial…

Tampoco es para tanto –dijo ella sonrojada- consecuencia de viajar mucho..

Vaya ahora te haces la humilde –Eli volvió a asesinarle con la mirada- en fin nos vemos mañana Ran, iras mañana al ensayo Kudo?

Qué remedio…-dijo ella en un suspiro- hasta mañana, que sueñes con fantasmas Kinomoto

Y tu con asesinos…-y diciendo esto se despidieron…

Nene-chan?

Dime…

Por qué te llevas tan mal con ese chico?

¬¬ acaso no lo has visto….-Eli suspiró- es un engreído y un imbécil….un….grgrgrgr me pongo de mal humor solo de pensar en él….y encima se ha metido en el coro del instituto donde me apuntó Sonoko…

vas a cantar otra vez…? –preguntó Ai sorprendida

Si…voy a probar de nuevo, no profesionalmente, al menos por ahora…pero si en el coro y en algun pequeño concurso al que Sonoko me apunte…que me apunta a todo…en fin…aquí nos despedimos, hasta mañana Mouri, nos vemos en clase Ran, hasta mañana Conan –dijo mentras se agachaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla- no te quedes leyendo hasta muy tarde –y le guiñó un ojo, quería decir que no se pusiese a pensar demasiado en los hombres de negro y en Tachibana, Conan se despidió de Haibara y el chico y se fue a casa con Ran.

Ran-neechan…

Si Conan…

Tu qué piensas de Nene-chan y ese chico?

A qué viene esa curiosidad Conan, no te gustará Elisabeth?

NOOOOOOOOOOO, es solo que…solo…bueno yo….

Es por Shinichi no?

Ein?

El te pregunta como estamos Eli y yo verdad?

Bueno…si…

Si te soy sincera Conan, creo que a Eichi le gusta Elisabeth…pero ella no creo que le corresponda…

Tu crees?

Si…eso pienso, Eichi lo hace para fastidiarla y para no mostrar sus sentimientos y Eli para defenderse…al menos ahora es así…quizás con el tiempo llegue a enamorarse de él…

¬¬ ya…

no parece hacerte mucha gracia….o es a Shinichi a quien no le hace gracia? Jajajaj no me digas que le han dado celos de hermano mayor jajjajajaj, bueno –suspiró Ran- a lo mejor así regresa a casa…

"lo dudo –pensó Conan" –llegaron a la casa, cenaron y Conan se acostó aunque no se durmió en seguida, pensaba en los hombres de negro…habían vuelto a encoger a otra persona…cuanto tiempo tardarían en darse cuenta de su desaparición…le buscarían y a él también y a Haibara…pensó en Ran…no quería que le pasara nada malo, por eso llevaba a cabo toda esta falsa, para que no le hicieran daño…y el unico que le estaba haciendo daño era él…él la hacía sufrir…miró su móvil, lo cogió y bajó a la oficina, desde allí podía llamar a Ran sin problemas, marcó su numero, se lo sabía de memoria…

Moshi Moshi?

Ran?

Shinichi! Donde estás, cómo estas?

Muy bien, aunque estaría mejor si estuviese allí…

Pues vente tonto…

Ojala pudiese…pero este caso es realmente complicado…

Tanto?

Si…y no puedo volver hasta resolverlo….

Por qué?

Es difícil de explicar…y mas por teléfono…

Bueno tú estás bien? Comes bien?

Si yo estoy muy bien…y tú?

Estoy…estoy bien…aunque me preocupas Shinichi…quiero decir…bueno…Eli me ayuda mucho, es muy buena…

Ves? Te dije que os llevaríais bien Eli es muy buena…aunque…

Es como tú Shinichi , ahhh supongo que no te lo habrá dicho… hay un chico con el que se lleva fatal, te acuerdas de Eichi Kinomoto? Estudiaba en el instituto Haido y erais rivales en futbol, te acuerdas? Ese chico que era tan bueno y se parecía a ti?

Ahhhh si, si me acuerdo, era un delantero increíble…aunque nada que ver conmigo

No seas creído Shinichi…

Vale vale así que mi hermana se lleva mal con ese chico…por qué? Era buena gente…

Y lo sigue siendo, ahora está en nuestro instituto, pero se llevan mal desde que se vieron por primera vez…aunque yo diría que Eichi esta colgadito por ella, y no es el unico…

A qué te refieres con eso…?

A que tu hermanita es una rompe corazones , recibe montones de cartas de fans, muchas más desde que es detective, incluso a recibido propuestas de matrimonio…

Qué dices –dijo Shinichi alterado- si no me ha dicho nada…

Pues ya ves…celoso?

No no es eso…es molesto…y tu?

Yo? Yo que?

Que si recibes tu también cartas como las de Eli…

Si…alguna…

QUE?

Qué pasa? Tan raro es?

No! No me refería a eso…es solo que…bueno…has aceptado alguna?

No, no hasta que tu regreses y me cuentes que te ha entretenido durante tanto tiempo

Ahhh –Shinichi suspiró, Ran le escuchó y su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, él se preocupaba por ella, se preocupaba de que no tuviese ningún novio…y que le esperara…por qué? Siguieron hablando un rato más…no sabía por qué pero desde hace algún tiempo las llamadas de Shinichi eran más largas, hablaban de cosas sin importancia, pero él le preguntaba por ella, se interesaba por lo que le pasaba, eso la hacía tan feliz…..oír su risa la ponía tan contenta, pero le echaba de menos, mientras hablaban miraba la foto que se hicieron en tropical land, la última que se hicieron juntos, quitando por supuesto la que tomó Sonoko en el teatro…le miró…era tan guapo…y le echaba tanto de menos…

En casa del profesor Agasa.

La cena estaba riquísima Eli –dijo Kai muy contento- estoy lleno…

Gracias me alegro de que os gustase –dijo ella comenzando a recoger la mesa, Kai y Haibara la ayudaron- bueno dime Kai, preparado para tu primer día de clases?

¬¬ ni me lo recuerdes…yo que ya de por sí me aburría en la primaria…volver allí tiene que ser muy, muy aburrido…además…con quién me voy a sentar en clase…? Kudo…

lo siento –dijo Haibara- Kudo se sienta conmigo en clase…

pues vaya…

uh? Lo dices como si estuvieses decepcionado Kai…-dijo Agasa mirándolo de reojo.

Qué? No es solo que…

Ayumi…-murmuró Ai- puedes sentarte con Ayumi o con Mitsuhiko, son críos pero son buena gente…

Ok…creo que mañana va a ser un día muy, muy largo….

Bueno…yo me voy a mi casa…hasta mañana

Hasta mañana – Eli salió de la casa, y Kai que estaba en la cocina la vio pasar por la ventana, durante unos instantes se quedó embobado mirándola.

Se te van a salir los ojos de tanto mirarla…

Haibara! –dijo volviéndose asustado- yo no…yo no…

Ai…-susurró ella bajando las escaleras- puedes llamarme Ai…- y desapareció tras la puerta del sótano, dejando a Kai anonadado.

Vaya…-dijo Agasa asomándose- eres el primer chico al que le da permiso para que la llame Ai, ni siquiera Shinichi la llama así…

E, en serio? –dijo Kai bastante sonrojado…

Dime Kai…quieres ver una foto de Ai a tu edad? –dijo con mirada picarona, Kai solo asintio y el profesor le enseñó la ficha de la organización- ahí la tienes…- Kai abrió los ojos, Ai era increíblemente guapa, pero…tenía una mirada tan triste…miró a la puerta del sótano detrás de la cual supuso que estaría Ai escuchándoles…

Por qué –pensó la chica- por qué le he dicho que podía llamarme por mi nombre…no lo entiendo…por qué?

En otra parte de Tokio

le habéis encontrado?

No…ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro…

Maldita sea….

Otro se te ha vuelto a escapar…

Callate Vermouth!

Ohhh I was joking…dear

Hay que seguir buscándole…un chico de 17 años no puede desaparecer así como así…Busquenle!


End file.
